Jo's Call
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall's got a new girlfriend and Jo finds out. who will she go out with. it may be one of the guys, jett, or an OC. Will Kendall be jealous. Who is Kendall's girlfriend? FInd out, read, review. Rated M for chapter 4. review on what you want the dares to be.
1. Arguments and debates

**A/N this is Jo's Call and I predict that it may be 7-11 chapters, depends on how I'm feeling and if the reviews keep coming. Sorry for the many POV changes.**

**Shout out- goes to Jamie I don't know her screen name by heart but thanks for the support. By the way Jamesmaslow4 ( mudpaw4) text me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. One or two things may come from another story. **

**Jo's Pov**

I never guessed that I would be on a plane going back to Los Angeles, after two years in New Zealand. The movie finished earlier than expected, and now I can go back home to the Palm Woods, to see him. The boy who stole my heart, the boy who persuaded me to take this offer. I really hope he waited for me because I waited for him.

**Kendall's Pov**

I can't believe this; we went from being four hockey playing guys from Minnesota, to four guys in a boy band in California. I had one girlfriend, and one going to be my girlfriend, I have one ex- girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen of the tour bus. We only had two more days left in here and then back to the Palm Woods. "Yeah." They said. "I want you to tell me if you think Jo waited for me." I asked/said.

"No, she probably got a boyfriend," James said. "Well she probably wanted to find out if you got a girlfriend, so I would get a girlfriend. Then if she doesn't have a boyfriend, dump the girl and get back together with Jo." Logan said. I called Lucy and asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed

**Jo's Pov**

I am going back to the Palm Woods now, and in 1 day BTR will arrive. I had planned on surprising Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

**Time Skip to arrival Kendall's Pov**

We finally arrived at the Palm Woods, after two days. Carlos said, "Awww man, now we have to reestablish our pool, lobby, park, etc… cred all over again, with new kids." Logan said, "Camille's probably going to TACKLE me again."

"Welcome home BTR!" everyone shouted. I ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug. We then leaned into each other capturing a sweet kiss. I felt a little weird kissing someone who isn't Jo. Jo was the last person I had kissed in three years. I can't believe it I kept kissing her until James said, "I had called DIBS and then you go and take her."

**Jo's Pov**

I was hiding in the crowd, and I saw Kendall hug then kiss this other girl. I went to the pool and then I had almost died. I then watched Kendall and James argue. **(A/N the conversation is in bold.)**

**Kendall- Why are you so jealous?**

**James- I called DIBS and you broke the code. **

**Kendall- Well how do you like this *kisses Lucy for 5 seconds* **

**James- You're just mad because Jo hasn't returned yet.**

**Kendall- Don't bring Jo into this, you are just jealous that since we moved to LA, you haven't gotten a girlfriend. I scored Jo, and now I scored Lucy. **

**James- Well fine you can have her, but when Jo comes back, I call DIBS on her. **

**Kendall- No you cannot have her. **

I then walked in and said, "Hey James want to go on a date with me?" "Sure," James said and smirked at Kendall. I saw regret in his eyes. I figured out that if one could play at this then so could two. I had said, "So James pick me up at apartment B at 7 PM." "Ok," he replied.

Kendall had then had a really hurt look in his green eyes. I said to him, "Kendall I waited for you, and you couldn't wait for me, so I am going to go out with James." "Jo can I talk to you?" Kendall asked. "Sure," I said a little confused to where he was getting at this. He pulled me aside to the bench in the park and said, "Jo we got together two days ago, and I really missed you." He then embraced me in a huge Kendall Knight hug. I wasn't sure if I should hug him back or not .

**James' Pov **

I hope he doesn't get caught up in the moment and kiss her. Carlos had then got all of his spy equipment, and then told us all to follow him.

We had then gone to the park to spy.

I saw Kendall embrace her in a hug and Jo unsure of what to do.

**Back to Kendall and Jo Still Jo's Pov. **

"Well I really missed you Josephine." Kendall whispered.

"Kendall I missed you too so much, but I am going to go out with James." I said.

"Ok I understand, but can you promise me something?" Kendall said. "Sure," I said.

"Well the truth is I really waited 3 years, but Logan told me to get together with Lucy so that if you showed up with a boyfriend, then I can have a girlfriend." Kendall said.

"I never got over you." Kendall said.

"Kenny I never got over to either." I said. "Well can we have this special…" Kendall started, but I cut him off. "Kendall I can't have a special secret relationship with you." I said.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say, I want us to have a special day for us to share together." Kendall said.

**James' Pov**

I heard Jo starting to say, "I am so sorry I didn't meant to cut you off." She then ran off. I went after her. I had saw Kendall frown, and then march up to his room to sulk. I caught up to Jo and asked her to come back. She came back. She had then kissed my cheek. We had then both went up to 2J to see what would happen next.

**A/N that was Chapter 1 and I will post some chapters on Monday- Thursday and Friday is all day updates. Well review. Follow me on twitter bigtimerush1102 on instagram theallisonmullins1102. I hope you liked it. **


	2. He is mine, She is mine

**A/N I got bored and wrote this. **

**Shout out goes to sunshine flower for helping me. The last one was rushed. So is this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo had then ran off crying and I was so mad at myself for making her cry. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. James came in with Jo and Lucy, Camille and Jennifer were right behind. I was torn between two incredible girls. Jo my first true love, and Lucy my second love. I am just mad that Jo and I aren't together anymore and I have to look at her as just a friend now and not a girlfriend.

I can't just walk up to her and kiss her when I want to like I used to do. I can't comfort her when she us hurt. I can't hold her and tell her everything will be alright. James can do that now. I lost my love to my best friend.

Well we were going to talk as a group and find out solutions. **(A/N Convo is in bold.)**

**Kendall: *gives James a glare.***

**Carlos: Well we are all gathered here together to announce the new coupling of James and Jo. **

**Logan: *slaps Carlos* James broke the code. **

**Kendall: HA!**

**Camille: what code?**

**Lucy: Yeah what code?**

**Logan: it was a code we made as a group when we were twelve.**

**Kendall: there are many codes, the best- friend code, the DIBS code, the snack code, the try harder code, new friend code, and the Ex- girlfriend code. **

**James: I forgot to tell you.**

**Carlos: it hear by states that for breaking the ex- girlfriend code unless given permission by the ex- boyfriend, the breaker must run around naked for a half- mile, and they must break up with the girl. **

**Logan: so sorry Jo.**

**Jennifer: better get running.**

**Camille: unless Kendall gives them permission to date, which I doubt he would. **

**Lucy: well what's it going be Mr. Knight. **

**Kendall: You know what I think that James should apologize first, and maybe I will change my mind.**

**Carlos: why does he have to apologize? **

**Kendall: he stole my first true love and isn't returning her back to me where she belongs. **

**James: I called DIBS. **

**Kendall: So what you broke the code. You also broke the best friend code, and the try harder code. So no I'm not going to until you apologize. **

**James: I'm sorry, I'm sorry you are jealous that I get to date Jo.**

**Kendall: I don't really care all I care about are my friends not getting hurt and I certainly don't want Jo getting hurt by you. You have a bigger ego than Texas. I mean I like Lucy and all, but Jo was something more to me than a girlfriend. She was my first love ever. You have had girlfriends since 2nd grade.**

**Logan: no matter what you can't date her unless Kendall agrees. *Kendall smirks* **

**Carlos: If Kendall decides to get back together with Jo you do realize that you can't get together with her either. **

**All: CARLOS!**

**Kendall: Well I'm going to sleep on it and I'll let you know tomorrow. **

**Carlos: You girls should stay here. **

**Girls: okay. **

**Jo & Lucy: I call seat next to Kendall. **

**Jo: He was my boyfriend first. **

**Lucy: no he is mine. I'm dating him right now so I win. **

**Kendall: Girls stop, there is plenty Kendall to go around. **

**Jo & Lucy: Okay.**

**(Here is the sleeping order, from left to right Carlos, Jennifer, Camille, Logan, Lucy, Kendall, Jo, and James). **

We got changed into our PJs.

Kendall: Boxers, and socks.

Logan: Sweatpants and boxers.

James: Wife beater, boxers.

Carlos: Helmet, blue sweatshirt, Boxers, PJ bottoms.

Jo: Orange tank top, boxer shorts.

Lucy: Kings tee shirt, and boxer shorts.

Camille: Green tank top with boxer shorts.

Jennifer: Red tee shirt and boxer shorts.

Kendall lay still facing upward.

James lay facing Jo.

Jo lays facing Kendall and holding his arm, and snuggling into his neck.

Lucy lays facing Kendall, holding his arm, and snuggling into his neck.

Logan lays nestled into Camille.

Camille lays snuggled into Logan.

Carlos is holding his teddy bear, Jennifer is sleeping.

Kendall felt the most uncomfortable. He had to pull his arms out from the girls and put them on his chest. Then the girls put their hands on his chest. Kendall had gotten up and fell asleep near Carlos.

**A/N This was rushed but I hope you liked it more to come on Monday so til then review. Your review could get you a shout out. **


	3. Call and Engaged?

**A/N I am so sorry I couldn't post this up. I had originally had softball, but it got cancelled and then I fell asleep. I had only had 2 hours of sleep, and then then the power ran out, so I couldn't upload it. Here it is and I can't upload it on Friday but I will have the chapters promised this being one of them. They are going to be short, sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Shout out- Alecks54 thanks for reviewing on my stories, this chapter is for you. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I had originally gone to sleep near Jo and Lucy but I ended up near Carlos. I woke up to see everyone sleeping. I had then heard James yell, "Jo, Jo, oh my Jo, you will be mine. Jo I love you." I then heard Logan say, "64 to the square root is 8." Carlos yelled, "Corndog," and woke everyone up. **(A/N I am always going to put the conversation in bold). **

**Kendall- I have a question for everyone?**

**Everyone- yeah?**

**Kendall- why did James yell in his sleep, Jo, Jo, oh my Jo, you will be mine. Jo I love you. Why did Logan say, 64 to the square root is 8. Why did Carlos yell corndogs? **

**James- well I like Jo and well I had a dream about her. I want to know are you jealous?**

**Kendall- Well… You see… I kind of like her.**

**James- So I can have Lucy.**

**Kendall- that's the problem, I like both of them. **

**Logan- I was in math class in my dream, and I had to answer that question. **

**Kendall- oh. **

**Carlos- I had a dream that Stephanie made me corndogs. **

**Kendall- alright, but can we settle the Jo, Lucy issue. **

**Everyone- sure. **

**Kendall- so the problem is who I am going to date, and who James is going to date. **

**James- I want Jo.**

**Kendall- well you still need to apologize. **

**James- for what again? **

**Kendall- again I am still mad that you had taken the love of my life away from me, and never returned her to me, when she came back. **

**James- Kendall you need to learn that Jo was mad that you kissed Lucy. **

**Kendall- I'll ask Jo, Jo are you mad, and who would you rather go out with. **

**Jo- I am a little mad, but I don't have any right to be mad, we broke up, so there is nothing I can do about it. I can't tell you guys. **

**Katie- what is all the racket? **

**Kendall- I can't decide who to date, Lucy or Jo. **

**Katie- Kendall can I talk to you privately. **

**Kendall- sure. **

**Katie- I don't like Lucy, because she scares me. **

**Kendall- Why?**

**Katie- well she isn't like any other girl. **

**Kendall- I'm leaving. **

**Katie- Kendall. **

**Kendall- Jo can I talk to you?**

**Logan- don't get caught up in the moment and kiss her. **

**Kendall- *laughs* I won't. **

**James- Well I have to go.**

**Carlos- Logan, Camille, Stephanie and I are going to catch a movie.**

**Kendall- Jo come with me. **

**Jo- Kendall, I can't keep doing this, who do you choose?**

**Lucy- Kendall your sister is crying.**

**Kendall-*runs out and gets Katie and brings her to his room* Katie what happened?**

**Katie- Lucy, she had shoved me and busted the platinum controller.**

**Kendall- Katie I don't think that Lucy did that.**

**Katie- I have it on camera. **

**Kendall- Katie that's enough. I have to go finish talking to Jo.**

**Jo- Kendall I have to go, bye. **

**Kendall- *says jokingly* what no goodbye kiss? **

**Jo- *laughs slightly* Kendall we aren't together so I can't kiss you. **

**Kendall- yeah but that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you. **

**Jo- *laughs again* fine but if we get caught, you take the blame. **

**Kendall- *leans in and is about to kiss her, but Lucy walks near the door***

**Lucy- Kendall I'm heading out, Jo I will see you later.**

**Jo- So bye Kendall. **

**Katie- Is she gone?**

**Kendall- Katie yes and why weren't you like this when I was with Jo?**

**Katie- Jo is nice and my friend. Lucy is Satan, with red and black hair. **

**Kendall- I am going to go to the park. **

I was walking to the park and I saw Jo walk right into some guys arms, and I instantly got jealous. Jo had kissed him, and then said, "Austin, I have to go, but I'll text you later." Austin asked, "Jo are you free this afternoon?" Jo responded, "I can't Austin, because I have to go to Camille's apartment." Austin then said, "Well can we start this new tradition called the 'Goodbye Kiss'?" Jo walked away, and then sat down in the lobby. I went in to see her. Jo had then called Camille. I was hiding in the bushes.

**Jo- Camille**

**Jo- Hi**

**Jo- Camille I like Kendall a lot, but I am going out with Austin, Kendall had asked me this morning for a goodbye kiss, and I had said sure, but then Lucy walked in then I left. I met Austin in the park and he had asked if we start a new tradition called the goodbye kiss. I couldn't say that was Kendall and I's thing because that would hurt Austin too much. I couldn't speak to Kendall, because I was going out with Austin, and I didn't tell him, because he had not told me about Lucy. I don't know what to do, should I go out with Kendall, and have James go out with Lucy, or should I go out with Austin?**

**Jo-Yep. Thanks Camille, bye.**

**Kendall- Jo there you are.**

**Jo- Kendall it was nice talking to you but my dad wants me.**

**Kendall- I know you're lying, because I heard you talking to Camille, and I saw you with Austin. **

**Jo- Oh, so you know. **

**Kendall- know what?**

**Jo- That Austin and I are going out, and are engaged. **

**Jo's Pov**

After I told Kendall that Austin, my fake boyfriend and I were getting engaged, I saw his face drop. He then bided me a goodbye and went to the elevator. He had looked so broken. I didn't want to do this, but I had too. It was the only way to find out if Kendall likes me or Lucy.

**Logan's Pov **

Camille told me that she had talked to Jo. Well we were all heading back to 2J, and I saw Jo. I asked her where Kendall was. She told me, "Kendall is in 2J." We all went up to see him. "Kendall, Patty, Stace, Wen, and Becca are back." Kendall was planking on the couch, again." He kept saying on how he lost her, and he should've asked her out. We didn't know what was wrong with him, until he asked Camille, "How long has Jo been engaged? Why didn't she tell me?" Camille said, "Can't tell you." "There's only one thing that can cheer me up." Kendall said. Jo walked in, and Kendall jumped up at the sight of her. Jo was the only thing that could cheer Kendall up. "Kendall, I am sorry." Jo said. "Sorry for what?" Kendall asked confused. Jo told him the whole story, and Kendall looked surprised. "So you're not engaged?" Kendall asked. "Yes I am not engaged," Jo spoke. Kendall's face lit up like a Christmas tree. JO had then pecked Kendall on the cheek. I had asked Kendall, "Who do you pick?" Kendall wrapped an arm around Jo and said, "Jo." Jo was asked, "So Jo what is your call, Kendall, Austin, or James?"

**A/N That is chapter 3 of Jo's call remember to review that's how you get shout outs. I want you guys to tell me what you think, and who you want it to be. What the girls, (Patty, Wen, Stace, and Becca) do. Thanks this was the chapter I was supposed to post on Friday. **


	4. Decision and Inappropriate Truth or Dare

**A/N My mom took away my computer privileges for 3 days so now I can update this for today. This will eventually be KendallxJo, LoganxCamille, CarlosxStephanie, AustinxBecca, JamesxLucy, and JettxWen. This is now rated M the dares are a little M rated. If you don't like M then don't read.**

**Shout out- Alecks54 and the guest that keeps reviewing for my stories. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Wen, Patty, Becca, and Stace. Austin is a Parody of Austin mahone.**

**Jo's Pov**

I had all the guys here. Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Austin plus Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, Wen, Patty, Becca, Stace, and Katie were all in the room at the moment. I was asked who I would date.

Logan then yelled, "Jo pick me." Camille went up and slapped his face then kissed him, then slapped him again.

"I was kidding," Logan spoke.

"Kendall can you tell your 'girlfriend' to hurry up?" Katie said.

"JO HURRY UP!" Carlos yelled.

"Fine I pick James." I said.

James then did a fist pump. Kendall had then said, "If you need me I'll be in my room." Logan spoke next, "I want to find out how little Kenny is feeling."

Logan left and I immediately felt bad for not picking Kendall. I then decided that when we played dare I will dare Kendall to kiss me. I watched Austin, Katie, Patty, Wen, Becca, and Stace leave, then I went to join the circle. We were all waiting for Logan and possibly Kendall.

**Kendall's Pov**

**Logan- Kendall, man, talk to me. What's wrong?**

**Kendall- I-I-I **

**Logan- You what?**

**Kendall- I l-l-l-los-s-s-t**

**Logan- You lost what?**

**Kendall- I lost J-J-J-J-Jo. *Starts sobbing***

**Logan- Kendall, let's play dare with everyone, and when it is your turn, dare her to kiss you.**

**Kendall- Ok**

I walked out of my room with Logan. I saw James with his arm draped around the beautiful Jo. She still looked hot even in sweats. I had then made my way and sat next to James and Lucy. I leaned and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

I then saw Jo kiss James on the lips.

I realized I was jealous. We then started.

**No One's Pov**

**Carlos spins James.**

**Show Jo your dick.**

James said, "This is a little weird but I never back down from dares." James pulls down his pants and Kendall is all jealous.

**James spins Lucy.**

**Suck Kendall's dick. **

"That's fucked up man." Kendall said. Kendall pulls down his pants, and Lucy starts sucking and Jo looks jealous. Kendall keeps moaning, and Lucy feels Kendall come so she swallows it. "Lucy you little dare devil," Logan said. Camille smacked him.

**Lucy spins Camille**

**Slap Logan.**

Camille slaps Logan a lot of times. Logan is holding ice to his face.

**Camille spins Jo**

**Kiss Lucy.**

"I'm not a lesbian," Jo said. "I say she doesn't have to do that," Carlos said.

**Jo spins Logan**

**Lick Carlos' armpit. **

Logan licks it then sees all sorts of bugs in his pit hair.

**Logan spins Stephanie**

**Kiss Kendall.**

Stephanie kisses Kendall then Carlos got all mad.

**Stephanie spins Kendall**

**Stick your dick inside Jo.**

"I can't, we aren't together, and this would both be our first," Kendall said. "Kendall if you don't do it you are called weenie of the year," Carlos said. "Jo are you ok with this?" Kendall asked her. "Kendall how long is it?" Jo asked.

"11 inches," Kendall said. "I can't do this he is too long." Jo said. "Try," Lucy said, which she then said, "I had to stick it in my mouth." "Jo I will go slow with you," Kendall said. Jo bit her lip nervously.

Kendall led her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed and took off her sweat pants. He then started to take off his jeans and then he moved her hands to his waistline. Jo was shaking and Kendall then started to kiss her jawline. She melted at his touch.

Kendall slipped on a condom and then he had then said, "Jo, I promise I don't want to do this now, but I will take this slow and when I finish we will both be each other's first," Kendall whispered in her ear. "If the condom tears or something happens to make me pregnant will you stick by me?" Jo asked. "I will," Kendall whispered in her ear.

Jo started to pull Kendall's boxers off, and the stroked it and held it in her hand. It was a little wet from Lucy, but Kendall had managed to clean it off a little bit. Kendall slid his hands inside Jo's underwear and gave her a little swipe. Jo had cringed at the touch, but Kendall noticed and kissed her jawline and started marking his territory on her neck.

"Kendall," Jo moaned, and then felt three hickeys on her neck. He had pulled Jo's underwear down, and he had told her to lie down after he had shoved her into the wall, and onto the bed. Kendall left sweet kisses on the inside of her thighs, and then he pulled her shirt off. Kendall had then slipped hiss off too. Jo had watched as Kendall took her bra off. Kendall started to massage her breasts. He kissed each one tenderly. Kendall then took her hand off of his dick, then he brought it into her, and she started to hiss in pain. Kendall said, "Babe if you relax, it will hurt less." Jo nodded and then watched as Kendall did his magic.

Kendall spread her legs apart and watched her scream in pain. He kissed her to make sure she would focus on something else. He kept thrusting in and out of her, and when he finally got to the 11 inch point Jo was crying. "Jo we are done," Kendall said. He helped her put her clothes on. They walked out, and Jo ran to James.

Kendall had the biggest of the group. James is only 8 inches, Carlos is 6 inches, and Logan is 7 inches.

James noticed the hickeys and yelled at Kendall.

**James- Kendall why does Jo have hickeys?**

**Kendall- I had sex with her.**

**James- You what? **

**Kendall- I couldn't help myself, and it didn't d feel right, to just stick my dick into her, so just had sex with her. **

**James- From now on you cannot see, touch, talk to, nor text, email, face book chat, or twitter chat with her. **

**Kendall- Fine, by the way Jo felt very good inside me. **

**James- That's it. **

**Camille- Lets finish this game. **

**To be continued. **

**A/N tell me what you think, review. Your review could earn you a shout out. **


	5. More Dares

**A/N I am sorry I didn't post. I really have no excuse, but today was my brother's birthday, so I had to do stuff. I owe you guys this. Btw I never said what Friday. This is M rated, if you don't like inappropriate scenes, then don't read.**

**Shout out- 8412 thanks for reviewing on my chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my O/C characters Wen, Becca, Patty, Stace, and Austin is a parody of Austin Mahone. **

**Recap**

Kendall and Jo had sex, James found out, and now Camille wants them to continue dares.

**Logan's Pov**

Kendall had sex with Jo and now James wants to kill him. Camille said, "Let's continue."

**Kendall spins Carlos **

**Poop in Logan's hand.**

"Kendall I hate you," I said. Carlos pooped in my hand, and then he watched me throw it.

**Logan spins Camille **

**Slap Kendall, then punch him in the penis, and then tell him to rub is penis on Jo. **

"Logan, really, I just had sex with her and now…. OWWWW!" Kendall started to say then yelled. Camille slapped him, and then punched him. Kendall then started to hold his dick, and then said, "Logan, do I have to have sex with her again?" Kendall had then smirked. "Kendall just have Jo suck on your dick." I said. I had watched Kendall pull his pants down for the third time.

**Kendall's Pov**

I fucking hate Logan. This is the third time I had to pull down my pants in front of girls. I knew Jo couldn't take in 11" so I had to make sure she was ok.

Jo then pulled down my pants, and then my underwear. I had watched her put her mouth on it then suck like hell. She had then engulfed me for the second time. I had aligned her shoulders and then I said, "Almost." She was so good at this; I don't know why she said she was bad at this.

I watched her engulf another 2 inches. She had already had 6 inches. She only had 5 inches left. Jo, licked the tip, and I moaned and shivered. James had an evil glare. Jo kept going after another minute, and she had only 2 inches left.

One more inch and Jo can stop. I had felt her suck the balls and I then pulled out from Jo. She wasn't my girl, so I couldn't do that. Jo then had spit drooling from her face. My nuts were wet, so I had dried it.

**Camille spins James**

**Have a kiss with Lucy. **

James walks up to Lucy and smacks his lips to hers and then, Carlos had to pull them apart.

**James spins Lucy.**

**Give Kendall a hickey, suck Carlos' dick, and make out with Logan. **

Lucy attached her mouth to my neck and I just kept moaning. I felt myself melt at the contact. I had a purple mark on my neck, Carlos had felt so happy, then Camille slapped Lucy, and Logan smirked at James.

**Lucy spins Logan**

**Burn your text books. **

Logan put the books inside the fire and then cried his eyes out.

Mama Knight walked in and asked, "Why is Logan crying, why does Kendall have a hickey, why is Becca outside the apartment?" We almost died. "We dared Logan to burn his, textbooks, Lucy to hickey Kendall, and well Becca was bothering every one," Carlos said.

**A/N I know this chapter is bad, it is rushed, and the next one will be better, and longer. I want you to know that your review can get you a shout out. Follow me on twitter 1allisonmullins and on instagram theallisonmullins1102. I hope you enjoyed this. I really didn't know how to end this. Tell me what you want to happen. **


End file.
